All the Things They Didn't Tell Us
by IceNinja202
Summary: Ever since Rachel and Kirsty turned 13, the fairies have stopped asking for their help, and ever since high school started, they've been growing more distant. Now they're Juniors in high school, and when Rachel sees a goblin, she's on her own due to Kirsty's crush on a strange boy. Rachel's POV. On hiatus for now, but I WILL be coming back to it. I do not own Rainbow Magic!
1. The Last Day

**A/N: I couldn't help but notice the lack of Rainbow Magic fanfics. I just had to make one, as I read it when I was younger. WARNING: NOTHING LIKE THE ACTUAL SERIES. So if you like the complete void of character development and non-magical misunderstandings between Rachel and Kirsty in the real series, and the way they rarely ever give the girls backstories, I would recommend staying away from this one. Otherwise, be my guest. But you have been warned. - ninja-girl202**

I glanced up at the clock for about the fiftieth time this class. _Finally, only one minute left._ It was 3:04, and in one short minute- no, fifty seconds, summer vacation would officially start. Usually I pay attention in class, but right now, my math teacher Ms. Hill was droning on and on about the importance of studying during summer. But everyone needs a break, and I'm about to get a big one in 30 seconds.

_What am I going to do this_ _year?_ I silently wondered. _No, what are _we_ going to do this year?_ Every school break that was longer than three days, my best friend Kirsty's and my families would plan to meet up. Usually we did one of three things: One, I would come to visit her, two, she'd come to visit me, or three, our families would go on vacation together. Her countryside village, Wetherbury, is far from my town, Tippington, so we don't get to see each other on a daily basis. We met during vacation, on the boat that was taking us to the island. We had liked each other from the moment we met. I think I was 6, and so was she. There was something else that happened that week. It's strange, I don't ever forget it, but right now, I just can't put my finger on it…

BRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGG! The school bell interrupted my thoughts. I grabbed my things and ran out the door with excitement. I could hardly wait!

"Rachel!" I heard a voice shout from behind me. I turned around to see who called my name. My friend Karen was waving at me, and she was with some of my other friends, Isabel, Rosie and Natalia. "Rachel, over here!"

"Hi, Karen," I replied as I walked up to them. Karen had her stick-straight brown hair in a ponytail, like always, and she had a light dusting of freckles on her nose and cheeks. She was wearing a white skirt and a pink wrap top. Rosie's straight blonde hair was tied into a ponytail knot, and she was wearing blue jeans and a purple layered top. Natalia's black curls were held back by a headband, and she was wearing a blue dress. Isabel wore a bright patterned shirt with black leggings, and her wavy brown hair reached down to her elbows. "What's up?"

"Isabel's hosting an end-of school party today. Want to come?" Karen asked.

"Sure, I'll call my parents to let them know where I'm going," I answered.

"Follow me to the bus," Isabel gestured to the door as I took out my cell phone and dialed my mom's number while following them. I guess we could've driven there since we all had our driver's licenses, but for some reason Isabel liked taking the bus. By the time Isabel's bus got here, I had already called my mom, and she said that I could stay for two and a half hours because she needed to run some errands, and I'd told the girls, too. All five of us got on the bus, which, thankfully, wasn't very crowded. We sat in the back row. I sat next to the window, Karen was next to me, and Isabel plopped down next to her. Rosie and Natalia were directly in front of us. The others chatted about the party, but I stared out the window, daydreaming about the summer ahead. I had a strange feeling that this summer would bring an unusual twist…

"Rachel!" Rosie's voice snapped me back to the present.

"Huh?" I replied, startled.

"Isabel asked you which you prefer: Ice cream sundaes or brownies," Natalia replied.

"Ice cream," I responded. "Chocolate ice cream," I added.

"It's unanimous! Ice cream it is!" Isabel announced as the bus came to a stop. We all cheered as we followed her off. With Isabel leading the way, we all walked towards Isabel's house. She opened the door with a flourish, and it sure looked like she had been planning this for a while. The living room had been all decked out to look like a big movie premiere. There was a red carpet and everything! "Do you like it?" she asked.

"It's amazing!" Karen exclaimed.

"You must have spent a long time decorating," I added.

Isabel beamed. "Thanks, I did," she replied. In just ten minutes, the party was in full gear. There were more people here, and almost everyone was dancing to the music, except for me. I was eating an ice cream cone and leaning against the wall, watching as all my friends had fun. There was stuff going on upstairs. I didn't even want to know what in the world went on up there, since a girl from my math class who I think was named Hannah just yelled, "No, I did NOT tell Susie I kissed her boyfriend… oops, I think I just did. Sorry, Susie!" Some brunette girl that I assumed was Susie clenched her fists and stomped up the stairs. I finished the ice cream cone.

Karen came up to me and said, "Rachel, this is a party! You have to dance!"

I grinned nervously. "Yeah, I don't dance anymore…"

"Still stuck on last year's incident, aren't you?"

"Yeah… Wait, how do you know about that? It happened while I was on vacation with Kirsty."

Karen's eyes widened. "You mean you don't already know?"

"Know… what?" I asked suspiciously, fearing the answer.

"Yeah… It's kind of… on the internet… with ten thousand hits and counting…" Karen said sheepishly.

I gasped. "WHAT?!"

"On the bright side, you're famous now! Surprise…" Karen added weakly.

I groaned, burying my face in my hands. "Wait…" I said, lifting my head back up. "If so many people have already seen it, than why am I just hearing about it _now_?"

"It only just recently became popular."

"Let me guess… because of Zoe?" Zoe, one of the most popular girls in school, was my archenemy. Even though she was more popular than me, Isabel's twin sister Emma was a cheerleader, which made Isabel popular, which made her best friends (Rosie, Natalia, Karen and I) popular, only none of us were in the actual popular crowd like Emma or Zoe. I was sure that at worst that video would downgrade my social status to average, so I was pretty safe. I wasn't nearly as popular as Kirsty was at her school, though. Kirsty was a cheerleader at her school, and when I visited her during spring break, all her friends threw her a surprise birthday party, since her birthday was March 24th. I had been surprised to find that they were the kinds of kids that Zoe hung out with.

"Your friends are cheerleaders and football players?" I had asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm popular. I have been ever since freshman year when I made the cheerleading squad. Are you popular at your school?"

"Kind of. My friend Isabel's twin Emma is a cheerleader, so that makes Isabel popular by association, and since Rosie, Natalia, Karen and I are her best friends, that makes us popular by association too." Kirsty frowned at that. "No, no, no, you're still my best friend Kirsty; they're just my friends from school. It's not like anyone could ever replace you," I assured her, and Kirsty smiled again. "We're not in the actual popular crowd, though, but we get invited to a lot of the parties." I didn't tell her that Zoe, my enemy since freshman year, was popular, which was probably the reason why the five of us weren't in the popular crowd. I just didn't see the need to tell Kirsty that (especially at a party with the cool kids from another school). Thankfully, the other four in the group seemed to be fine with it, though Rosie and Natalia occasionally complained. Karen always reminded them that as long as Zoe and I were enemies, we would never get the full benefits of popularity, and Zoe was a jerk-face and would never, ever change and if they ditched me, they'd be ditching her and Isabel too, and they'd become less popular, which always shut them up.

Zoe and I had first met in freshman year, when my idiotic chemistry teacher decided to make us lab partners. At the time, I had had no idea we would become enemies, and I tried to be friendly to her (of course, she had been nothing but catty in response). But the day she really started to hate me was when our first experiment took place, about two weeks after school started. We had been mixing some pretty dangerous chemicals, and Zoe had been stupid enough to wear her favorite blouse. Zoe was the kind of person who thought about nobody but herself, and while I was pouring a particularly bad chemical into the beaker, getting stuck with doing the whole assignment while she had had the great (note the sarcasm) idea to reapply her lip gloss. Some kid wasn't looking where he was going and rammed right into her left side, and her right elbow, which was pointed towards me since she was putting on her makeup, slammed into my chest, and I accidentally spilled the chemical I was pouring right onto her blouse.

"Watch where you're going, Rory!" she yelled.

"Zoe it's Cory, it always has been and it always will be," the kid replied, but Zoe didn't hear him, she was too busy gasping.

"You ruined it! My favorite blouse… GONE! WHY?!" Zoe wailed. "YOU!" she yelled, pointing at me.

"Me what?" I asked, completely oblivious to what was coming next.

"You will PAY for this, Rachel Walker!" she continued.

"I think she means it," Cory whispered to me. "I've never seen Zoe this mad before." I glanced at Zoe, who was practically breathing fire.

"I'm not scared of her… much. Trust me; I've gotten out of worse."

The next day, I went over to my locker to get out my history book, when Cory came up to me and warned, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Rachel."

"Why?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh please. This is classic Zoe revenge. She gathers up all the stinky trash from the dumpster every week to put in her enemies' lockers. She did it all through middle school, and I seriously doubt that she went through any kind of character-changing metamorphosis over the summer."

"Wait, you went to middle school with her?"

"Yeah, elementary school too. It wasn't exactly heaven, if you know what I mean."

"Wow. I feel so sorry for you. But what am I supposed to do about my locker? It's not like I can just ask the principal for a new one."

"Actually, you can. You just have to fill out a request." He handed me a paper entitled, "New locker request."

My eyes widened as I looked it over. "Really?"

"Yeah, my older brother went here, so I know a bunch of stuff about this school."

"Wow, that's great. Do you have a pencil?" I asked, and Cory handed me a pencil. "Thanks."

"For warning you about the locker or for loaning you a pencil?"

I smiled. "Both. And also for getting me a request before you even saw me today."

"It was nothing." Cory returned the smile, and we headed to the office to turn in the form. I got a new locker right away, and that locker was labeled, "Out of order," and nobody ever got it again. Not to mention Cory and I are still friends to this day, and all my friends think we secretly like each other (which I doubt, they're just serious romantics).

"You're daydreaming about the time you met Cory, aren't you?" Karen accused, jerking me back to reality.

"What?! Pfft, no, I'm just thinking about… that time Zoe did that… err… THING to me! Yeah, that's it…"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"What, I'm not-"

"Don't even try that on me, Rach. I know you like him, and you should know that he likes you back."

"Who likes Ray-Ray back?" Cory asked, walking up to us.

"See? He's even protective of you. I'll leave you two _lovebirds_ alone." Karen walked away.

"What the heck is she-?"

"She still thinks we like each other."

"Seriously? Is this going to become a repeat of freshman year's Valentine's Day flower incident?"

"I hope not. That was a disaster…"

"Yeah. By the way, do you-" Cory was interrupted by a phone ringing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone. "Ugh, I gotta take this. I'll call you later." He answered the phone and walked away.

I got a bag of chips and sat down at a chair. The next song was one of my favorites, it started out slow but it eventually got faster. It was a song about how this one friend is a very great, true friend and how that's how you really get close to the singer. It reminded me of the way Kirsty and I were. I wondered if she felt as close to me as I did to her, the answer was probably yes. She and I had expressed that in subtle but meaningful ways. There was one time in particular that I remembered. It was the summer before 6th grade, and we were getting on a boat. Kirsty had squeezed my hand in excitement and told me that whenever she got on a boat it reminded her of how we met, and then she asked me if I remembered too. I smiled and told her that of course I remembered. A short second had passed, and then I started talking about something else. I replayed a bunch of other moments with Kirsty in my head.

The rest of the party passed so quickly it felt like a blur. Before I knew it, my mom came to pick me up, and we drove straight home. I would've drove home myself, but my car was at home, since my mom was very environmentally conscious and wanted me to walk to school, since I lived close enough. When we got home, I sat down on the couch, not sure what to do. A few minutes later, the phone rang, and Mom answered it. I could hear her talking from where I was.

"Hello?" my mom answered. "Oh, hello Susan. What should we plan to do? I know Rachel is very excited to see Kirsty again." My ears perked up. She was obviously talking to Kirsty's mom. "She is too? How wonderful! Oh, that would be great; we haven't been there in awhile. Tomorrow, you say? I'll ask my husband to pick up the tickets, and I'll tell Rachel. You can drive over to our house, and we'll catch the noon ferry. Great! See you tomorrow," Mom finished as she hung up the phone and walked into the living room, where I was now petting Buttons, our dog. "Rachel! Pack your bags because we're headed to Rainspell Island tomorrow with Kirsty and her parents for two weeks. This time, her mother has rented three rooms in the brand-new Ocean Hotel. You and Kirsty will be sharing a room," she told me.

"Hooray!" I cheered. RainspellIsland was a small, exotic island not too far off the coast. We had never stayed in Ocean Hotel before, since it was new, we usually stayed for one week in rental cottages. Not to mention that our families had always been separate there, the rentals weren't big enough. All I knew about the new Ocean Hotel was that it was huge and fancy, on the north side of the island. I ran up the stairs to my room in excitement. I pulled out my suitcase with great effort, and it finally came loose, nearly falling on me. I picked out a few outfits when my parents called me down for dinner. I ate it quickly, and then listened to my iPod until it was my bedtime. I turned off the lights and climbed into bed. I drifted off to sleep, thinking about Kirsty and our adventures.

I woke to the sun shining through the window onto my bed. I sat up and stretched, glancing at the clock. It read 9:32. I jumped out of bed, wondering whether Mom had made breakfast yet. Yawning sleepily, I walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where Mom was indeed there, making French toast. I flopped down into a chair, the noise making Mom turn around.

"Oh!" she gasped, clearly startled. Then she smiled. "Good morning, Rachel," she greeted me, and then took some French toast from the pan and gingerly placed it on the plate in front of me. I had just taken a bite when Dad walked in.

"Morning, Dad," I greeted him and went back to eating breakfast. By then we all had French toast, and were eating.

I was taking my last bite when out of the blue, my mom piped up, "You'd better finish packing, Rachel. It's already ten."

I responded with "Oh, I know." I placed the plate in the sink and headed back up the stairs to my room. I set out a pair of jean shorts, black leggings, and a flowy blue top on the bed and took a shower. I dressed and brushed my wavy golden hair into a ponytail. I then tossed the brush in the suitcase along with some barrettes. Then I placed in ten more outfits and three pairs of shoes. I got my toothbrush and toothpaste, put them in, got a few more stuff (cell phone, underwear, etc.) and closed the suitcase as a car horn beeped outside. I ran like the wind to the front door, just in time to see Kirsty running to me. Her straight dark brown hair was in a braid that lay on her left shoulder. We greeted each other with a hug, for we hadn't seen each other since spring break. When we pulled away to get a good look at each other, I saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a lilac-and-white skirt with a flowery, lavender shirt with a grape purple cardigan, paired with silver ballet flats, and she wore a decorative, yet simple, pretty golden locket around her neck.

_The locket! Of course! That's what I was forgetting!_ We got our lockets our second vacation together, when I came to visit Kirsty for a week.

"Hi Rachel!" she greeted me.

"Hi Kirsty," I replied, grinning. I was incredibly happy to see her again! I could tell she was, too.

Kirsty looked at my bare neck and gave me a meaningful look. I mouthed to her, _I know, I'll make an excuse_ soundlessly. I turned to my mom and told her I forgot something in my room, and then Kirsty and I ran up to my room. I snatched my own gold locket from my dresser and fastened it around my neck.

"It fell off Thursday ni-" I tried to explain apologetically but Kirsty broke me off.

"No, it's OK," she reassured me. "It happened to me, once, too," she added with a laugh. Then, she admitted, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think I was forgetting-" Kirsty cut off her sentence as my dad opened the door a crack. We both knew not to talk about our current subject in front of our parents, or anyone else except each other. They had no idea how we got our lockets, and, fortunately, they didn't ask.

"Come on, girls. Do you want to miss the boat?" he reminded us.

"Coming, Dad," I answered, jumping up immediately. "Come on, Kirsty!" She followed me to my family's old white station wagon. Kirsty and I climbed in the back seat, with my mom and dad in front.

"You know, it's funny to think that _we_ could be the ones driving the car," I mentioned to Kirsty.

She smiled and agreed, "Yeah. It seems like just the other day I found out we won that contest to meet the Angels back in the 6th grade. I was breathless with excitement, and the very first thing I thought to do was call you."

"Which, you did," I laughed. "I had just received the congratulatory letter, too. That's what I was thinking, too, and my cell phone rang just as I was thinking it. At the time, I had thought, 'Wow, that's creepy.'"

"Yeah. Vacations are never the same without you," Kirsty commented. I smiled at her and nodded my head in agreement. We could read each other extremely well.

"Let's listen to some music," I suggested.

"OK," she agreed.

We chose a song and listened to it. We smiled at each other when the singer came to the line where she mentioned her best friend. After about three minutes, the song ended.

"Which one next?" I asked her. I scrolled down the list of songs. Then, we grinned at each other. We knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"That one," we exclaimed in unison, pointing to the same song. We listened to music for the rest of the car ride. Then, we finally parked the car and got on the boat.

"We should go to the edge and watch for the island the way we used to," I blurted out all of a sudden.

Kirsty smiled. "This brings back memories." We watched for RainspellIsland. Finally, a strange shape appeared. "Look, Rachel! Can you see it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's right there," I replied and pointed to the shape. We grinned at each other. "I can't wait!"

"Me, neither," Kirsty agreed. After a few minutes, the boat let us off at the harbor, and we left for the hotel to unpack.

"Whoa! This place is _huge_!" Kirsty's mouth gaped open at the size of our hotel suite.

I laughed. "I got to see it online when my mom picked it out, so it's not a big shock to me." I gently pushed Kirsty's jaw closed, meanwhile she was regaining focus.

"It's big for a hotel room, though," she remarked.

"That's because it's not a room," Kirsty's mom, Mrs. Tate, suddenly piped up. "Why don't you look in your bedroom?"

"OK, Mom," Kirsty replied as she grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her to the door on the right. She opened it, and we ran in the room. I sat on the bed with the window view, pulling my suitcase on with me, and Kirsty took off the cardigan and tossed it on the other bed, which was directly in front of the TV.

"I can come over and watch the TV with you, right?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Girls, let's go get some ice cream," I heard my mom call.

"We're coming!" I answered as Kirsty and I got up and out of the room.

Five minutes later, we were walking on the beach and eating ice cream. Kirsty's was strawberry, mine chocolate. Our parents had set up a picnic in the other direction.

"Let's go to the pier," I suggested.

"Do they even have a pier?" Kirsty asked.

"Yeah, over there," I pointed to a long shape in the distance.

"Sounds good," Kirsty answered as we started walking towards it. We chatted as we walked. The beach was kind of crowded, but not so bad that we had to push our way through. After a few minutes, we arrived at the pier, which was relatively quiet. But, we managed to find the perfect spot where we could watch the waves crash on the ocean shore.

"The view's beautiful," I commented, looking out on the ocean.

"Yeah, it really is," Kirsty agreed. We kept looking at the ocean. It was almost as if we were waiting for something to happen. Little did I know something would…

Kirsty was still watching the ocean when I saw it. My eyes slowly glanced to the left, looking for something else to see, and see something they did! It looked like a beach party at first, hidden away by the large cliff. But, a small part of it was unconcealed. The people there, who seemed rather small, had lots of clothes covering their skin (which was strange, considering it was summer).

That wasn't all. One of the people lifted off his hat, and I saw a bald, bony green head with pointed ears! I rubbed my eyes and took a double take, but this time the hat was back on his head.

I nudged Kirsty. "Kirsty," I whispered. "Do you notice anything strange about those people, other than their taste in clothes?"

Kirsty followed my gaze to the 'people' at the beach party. A tall figure in a frosty costume took the tallest creature, said something to him, although we were too far away to hear them, the creature nodded, and the figure dragged him out of sight.

"No," Kirsty replied, turning back to me. "Why?"

"One of them took off his hat, and I saw-" I broke off my sentence as I turned around all of a sudden, hearing footsteps. Kirsty did the same. A tour guide and her group walked towards us to look at the ocean. Kirsty and I slided out of the way when the guide reached us.

"Look at this spectacular view!" the tour guide told her large group, and they oohed and ahhed in response. "If you look through your binoculars, you might be able to spot a dolphin…"

"We'll talk about this tonight," I whispered to Kirsty, and she nodded in response as we walked down the stairs of the pier towards the beach and our parents' picnic.

I pulled up the covers on my bed, and Kirsty snuggled into hers. All of the lights were off, except for the lamp on the bedside table, which was in our reaches.

"OK, we're in bed and _finally_ alone," Kirsty sighed in relief. "So, what were you saying before about the guy and his hat?"

"Well, when he took off his hat, his head was bald and green. And he had pointed ears," I finished.

"Bald and green?" Kirsty echoed. Lowering her voice she added, "Do you think he was a goblin?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Ordinarily, I might, but the fairies haven't been in trouble since the summer in between 7th and 8th grade, for one thing. I don't think that there would be a break this long in between one of Jack Frost's attempts at mischief and another. He must have either calmed down or run out of fairies to direct his evil at. Also, when I looked at… it… again, his hat was back on. And forget what I said about running out of fairies, the last time we were there, I still saw fairies we hadn't met."

"They must be goblins. The question is why they're here," Kirsty concluded.

"I agree," I replied. "We should go to Fairyland and check on the fairies."

"Good idea," Kirsty agreed and slipped out of her bed. I followed suit and took a few steps towards her until we were standing side by side. We both pried open our lockets and the fairydust inside of them swirled around and made a tornado. They were gifts from the fairies after our second time helping them. Fairydust was the fairies' source of magic. The fairydust tornado swirled around us until our hotel room was nothing more than a blur. It shrunk Kirsty and I until we landed gently in Fairyland. The fairydust had vanished, and there were shimmering, gauzy fairy wings on our backs. I wriggled my shoulders, fluttering my wings. I flew for three seconds and then drifted gently to the ground. Flying was incredible, yet I had almost forgotten the joy of it!

I saw fairies walking along, going about their usual business. They didn't look like they had anything to worry about. Two fairies waved at us named Amy (the Amethyst fairy) and Anna (the Moonbeam fairy). Amy had a light brown ponytail and purple outfit. Anna wore her blonde hair in a bun with a few loose strands in the front. She was wearing a pink dress and black cardigan. They were both pretty, like all fairies were. We had helped them both.

"Is the fairy realm in trouble?" Kirsty asked the two fairies. Their faces contorted into confused expressions and they both shook their heads and carried on.

"I don't get it, Rachel," she commented in confusion. "Why would there be goblins in the human world if the fairies weren't in trouble?"

"Maybe they weren't goblins," I suggested doubtfully. "It could have just been a costume party."

"I don't think so. But for now, it's the best theory we've got. While we're here, let's listen for further explanations," Kirsty supplied.

"OK," I agreed. There were fairies everywhere, but we saw a fairy we had helped once named Fern (the Green fairy).

"Fern!" Kirsty called, rushing up to her.

"Kirsty? Is that you?"

"Yes, Fern, it's me, Kirsty, and Rachel's here too. Is Fairyland in trouble?"

"No, not since Rachel turned 13, which was just a little less than four years ago. Why do you ask?"

"We think we saw a goblin. Well, Rachel does. I didn't get a good look at him," Kirsty admitted.

"Huh, that is strange. Maybe you should go see the king and queen."

"OK, thanks!" Kirsty replied, and we flew to the palace, where we saw King Oberon and Queen Titania.

"Rachel? Kirsty? Is that you?" the queen asked.

"Yes, it's us," I answered. "We're here because I think I saw a goblin."

They both gasped. "I was afraid this would happen," King Oberon said worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Kirsty asked.

"We'll explain everything soon, I promise. But first…" he exchanged a look with the queen. "There's something we have to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Rachel, Kirsty," the queen began. "You are not merely human helpers of Fairyland. You are fairies."


	2. We're WHAT?

**A/N: Ok, now that I know people are actually reading this fanfic, I was able to finish Chapter 2. If you read it soon after I published it, I apologize for the long wait! I won't go this long without updating again.**

I was shocked. "What do you mean…?" I began slowly. "We're fairies?"

Queen Titania sighed. "Let me explain. You see, humans can't see fairies. Only those who are part-fairy can see fairies."

"But how is that even possible? Fairies can't have children with humans. It's just not possible, especially according to what you just said, Your Highness," I interrupted.

"Let me finish," Queen Titania continued. "Humans can't see fairies in their true form. However, fairies can choose to appear as humans in the human world, but they rarely do so. Usually when they do, the case goes something like this: A fairy has been making frequent visits to the human world, most likely spreading her magic. While making those visits, she has become infatuated with a certain someone. So much that she has decided to appear to him as a human. He would not be able to resist her, of course, because fairies are extremely beautiful."

"You see, that's why I'm skeptical," I interrupted. "Fairies are, like you said, extremely beautiful. Kirsty, sure. But me? Not so much. I think you've got the wrong human."

"She has a point, Rachel," Kirsty said. "I mean, haven't you ever wondered why you look so different from your parents? Why _I_ look so different from _my_ parents?"

"I don't know, Kirsty. It just seems so out there. I mean, first of all, we can see fairies because we believe in them, not because we are fairies. Second, we can turn into our 'true forms' because of fairydust, not because they _are_ our true forms. Third, if we were fairies, we would have powers. And Kirsty, it sounds like you're implying that our parents aren't our real parents. But they have to be. My mom says that she gave birth to me. She even remembers the exact time. 4:45 am. Why would she lie about something like that?"

"Rachel," the king began. "We only told you those things, like seeing fairies because you believe, to keep from alarming you and Kirsty back when you were children. Fairydust can enable those with fey blood to transform into their true forms before they come into their powers. They come into their powers at the age of 13, which is why we've stopped asking you for help, and we took care of Jack Frost ourselves."

"How did you do that?" Kirsty asked.

"We put a spell on him that would lock away his powers and banished him and his goblins to the human world. Permanently this time."

"Oh, that makes sense," Kirsty replied.

"What about my parents? They can't be fairies, and they have to be my real parents. I can't have been living a lie my whole life. I just can't," I protested, trying not to fall apart. Why was Kirsty taking this so easily? Didn't she realize what this meant? "And what does not helping you have to do with coming into our powers? And why didn't you do it when Kirsty turned 13, instead of aligning it with my birthday?"

"To come into their powers, fairies must be around other fairies. We did it right before your birthday because the second-to-last time you helped us, Kirsty was still 12. We were nervous the last time you came, because Kirsty was 13 and might be showing her powers. Do you recall the last time you helped us?" I nodded. "Do you remember when Jack Frost captured you and Kirsty in a cage?"

"Yes, why?"

"Do you remember when Kirsty grabbed the bars of the cage?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember how they burst apart?"

I was stunned. "B-but that was you, Queen Titania. You had arrived to rescue the three of us."

"Do you know how I got the word?" I shook my head. "I knew to come because I could sense Kirsty's magic stirring, and I flew here as fast as I could, knowing that I had to do something. Once you, Kirsty, and the fairy you were helping left, I did the spells that would lock his powers and banish him. Jack Frost is smart enough not to let humans discover what he and the goblins are, and he can't prove magic exists without powers of his own."

"Wait, Your Highness. How could you sense Kirsty's powers stirring?"

Queen Titania glanced briefly at King Oberon before answering. "Another time, my dears."

"What about my parents?"

"You're right about one thing. Mr. and Mrs. Walker are definitely not fairies. But I don't know why your mom would lie about giving birth to you, though. The only full-blooded male fairy in existence is King Oberon, and he has been loyal to me to the end," the queen said confidently.

"Wait, so if a female fairy and a male human have a kid, wouldn't he or she be born in fairy form?"

"Not necessarily. A fairy child with human blood wouldn't be safe in Fairyland until they came into their powers, so when the fairy is about to give birth, she takes on the appearance of a human so the child will look human, and then she usually leaves them on the doorstep of the human parent. If he can't be found for one reason or another, the fairy usually takes the child to an adoption center."

"Why wouldn't they be safe in Fairyland?" I asked.

"There are more dangers in Fairyland than you think."

"Not to question you, Your Highness, but why haven't we heard of these dangers before? Besides Jack Frost," I added.

"We didn't want to scare you," the king explained.

"Oh, in that case I get it. But are Kirsty and I part-fairies or full fairies? You've called us both."

"Part-fairies, but you both must've been the children of powerful fairies. I can tell you both have strong powers," he replied.

"How can you tell?"

"I can see your auras. They tell how strong a part-fairy who has come of age's powers are. Only royalty and some very strong full fairies can see them, though. And even then, it normally takes at least a year after they come into their powers."

"In other words, Rachel," the queen explained. "You can't expect to see them. I'm sorry if that sounded rude, however, I wanted to be clear about that."

"It's ok. I'm glad I can't, though. I don't think I would be able to handle it if I could. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the idea that I'm part fairy in the first place." I laughed. "But if we really are both part fairy, don't you think that it's such a huge coincidence that Kirsty and I went to the same place, at the same time, became friends and found you? It almost seems… planned."

"Well, it wasn't 'planned' exactly, but it wasn't a coincidence, either," King Oberon explained. "Those with fey blood can hear the calling of the fairies. Were you the one to put the idea in your parents' heads that you should go to Rainspell Island the first time in any way, shape, or form, Rachel? You must answer this too, Kirsty."

I thought about that. "Well, my mom was searching the internet for good islands to stay at, and Rainspell Island pulled up as one of the responses, and I remember saying to her, 'Pick that one.' I don't know why I was so attracted to it. I just was…"

"That's the calling of the fairies. You heard it because you are part fairy, and the fairies were in trouble. How about you, Kirsty?" Queen Titania asked.

"I had had a friend who had stayed at Rainspell Island, and she said that it had seemed magical. I had always been intrigued by stories about magic, so of course I asked my parents if we could go," Kirsty answered.

"Your love of magic was the calling of the fairies. You were destined to eventually find out one way or another, Kirsty. You must have a significant destiny," the queen replied. I felt a little jealous at that, but then I realized that that "significant destiny" was helping the fairies all those times, and the reason why Kirsty's was more significant than mine was because of that last time in Fairyland, when she burst open the bars. Who knows what would've happened if we were human, or if her birthday was later? We might not even be alive if that hadn't happened.

But I was still a just a teensy bit jealous.

And then I remembered: the goblins. That was why we were here in the first place. "Your Majesties, if I may, what about the goblins?"

King Oberon sighed. "Ah, yes, the goblins. There was a small flaw in our plan. It's actually possible that Jack Frost got his powers back. Somewhere in the mountains, where it is freezing cold, there is a cave with a magical stone inside. If Jack Frost finds it, he will be able to access his powers once again, and they will be twice as strong as before. There's no telling the kind of mischief he'd be able to pull off if he discovered it."

"Does he know it exists?" Kirsty asked.

"And more importantly, does he know where it is or how to find it?" I asked.

"Yes, Kirsty, he does know it exists. But he can't locate it without his powers, but he may already know where it is, since he would have been able to locate it before. Though it would be no use to him if he already had powers; it wouldn't amplify them if he already had them. It doesn't only work on him. It also works on other magical creatures whose powers have been locked and/or banished," Queen Titania explained.

"That doesn't sound good," Kirsty said. Well, duh.

"You two should be getting back. You need your sleep," the queen said.

"Wait, how will we turn back into humans? When fairies leave Fairyland, they're still in fairy form, so won't the same apply to us?" I asked.

"It's different for part-fairies. When they are in the human world, they can turn into their true forms at any time without fairydust, and same for turning back. Normally when you leave Fairyland you would automatically turn back into humans. However, when you leave Fairyland today, you will still be fairies, but you will instinctually know how to change back, and when the need arises, change into fairies without any kind of help," the king answered.

"Goodbye for now, my dears," the queen said, creating the tornado that would take Kirsty and I back to the hotel room. When the dust cleared away, we were in the room. As fairies.

"Oh, great, what do we do now?" Kirsty complained.

But I, on the other hand, knew exactly what to do. I chanted some magical-sounding words under my breath, and I transformed back into human form.

Kirsty looked at me with wide eyes, and her mouth was wide open. "How did you do that?" **I got a bad case of déjà vu when I wrote that sentence xD Check Ella the Rose fairy if you're not sure what I'm talking about.**

"I… I don't know. I guess I just knew. Here's what I said." I repeated the words for her, and Kirsty used them to get back to human form.

"So… what now?" Kirsty asked.

"We go to bed, duh," I responded, climbing into bed, and Kirsty did the same. "Good night, Kirsty." I turned off the light.

"Good night, Rachel."

**So that's the end of Chapter 2! What did you think? And did you notice how King Oberon said ****_when_**** the need arises, rather than ****_if_****? Dun dun dun… Who thinks Jack Frost already found the stone? Don't worry, I won't take another 11 days to update… Please review! :)**


	3. Lies

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I didn't work on it for a few days, then somehow the document got deleted, and I had to do it all over again. So, finally, I present to you: Chapter 3: Lies.**

I lay awake in bed, wondering when I'd have to start lying again. I've had to lie to Kirsty about some things for a while now. About a year ago, Kirsty asked if Zoe was still more popular than me, and I said no, even though she was. I'm not sure why. But there's no denying that things haven't been the same between Kirsty and I ever since we stopped helping the fairies. Was our friendship all a lie? Were we only as close as we were back then because of the fairies? These are the kinds of questions I end up asking myself whenever Kirsty visits. And the one I push deep down inside my consciousness that only arises at the weakest of moments:

Am I still good enough for Kirsty?

* * *

I was right. Kirsty did start asking those kinds of questions.

"Zoe hasn't made some kind of dramatic rise to power again like in the movies right?" she asked me that morning while we were getting dressed.

"No. Still less popular than me." I hated that lying to Kirsty came so naturally to me now. In fact, I hated the fact that I had to lie to her in the first place.

But people change, and I guess these things happen.

"That's good. You're not still single, are you? 'Cause all the popular kids going into senior year in August are all in a relationship."

"Does that include you? Are you still with Andrew?" Andrew was her boyfriend from school. He was a popular, football playing jerk. Just don't tell Kirsty I said that…

"No. I'm the only one. We broke up in May."

"That jerk dumped you?! Why didn't you tell me?"

Kirsty gave me a funny look. "For your information, _I_ dumped _him_. And the only reason I did it is because my friend Carly likes him, and they have wayyy more chemistry than I ever did with him. I guess I don't really care. And he's not a jerk, he's just dating someone else."

"Right." Trust me, he's a jerk.

"So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Single, Rachel. Are. You. Still. Single? I hope not, I don't think you've even been in a relationship." I saw a disapproving look on Kirsty's face. She spoke the truth, too, but I couldn't let her know that.

"That's not true," I lied. "I dated this one guy in freshman year, but I didn't tell you about it because it didn't last very long. And I have a boyfriend." Oh great, Rachel, you've really done it now. First you're lying to your best friend about your social status, and now your love life, or more accurately, lack thereof? What have you become?

It wasn't like I had never been asked out or anything. There had been guys, but I turned them all down. There had been a couple that I actually liked, but Zoe always got to them first. Though that hadn't been an issue since the beginning of the school year. Sometimes I wonder if the increase in my friends teasing me about me and Cory that year was related.

No, forget _that_. Cory and I were just friends. Not to mention he liked this other girl, Wanda Rubenstein. She didn't go to our school, and Cory said that he was leaving to go visit her in what would now be five days.

"Really? You do? What's his name? Wait it's not Cory is it? I mean, he's kind of cute but he's too skinny, and you said he wasn't popular."

"No, it's not Cory. His name is… Derek," I said picking the first name that popped into my head.

"Can't wait to meet him!" Oh joy, this'll be fun. I had never been more grateful to be on Rainspell Island…

* * *

Kirsty and I were walking on the pier again, looking for any other signs of Jack Frost or his goblins.

"Can we please go back now, Rachel?" Kirsty whined. "There obviously aren't any goblins here."

"No, not yet. I have this feeling something's about to happen…" I trailed off, staring out at the ocean, trying to think.

Kirsty elbowed me a few minutes later. "Something did just happen."

"Really? What?!" I asked excitedly, turning around.

"That guy," Kirsty said pointing to a guy with brown hair.

"Not what I meant, Kirsty," I said exasperatedly but Kirsty was already gone. I went looking for her, and she turned out to be with that guy she saw.

I listened in on their conversation. "I'm Kirsty," Kirsty said.

"I'm Gordon. Do you want to go get lunch? There's this great place right over there."

"Sure!"

I then felt the need to interrupt. "Um hello?" I said getting in between them. "Remember me? Your best friend? We were hanging out and looking for… you know whats…"

"Oh hi Rachel! Gordon, this is Rachel. Rachel, Gordon."

"Hello Rachel."

"Yeah hi. Kirsty, we _really_ need to get back to looking for-"

"Are you kidding?!" Kirsty looked at me indignantly. "We've been looking for hours and we haven't seen a thing! You can keep looking if you want, but I'm leaving with Gordon. I'll see you later, Rachel." And with that the two of them left.

I sighed. Could this day get any worse? All of a sudden I got a text message. It was from Cory.

_Cory: Hey Rachel. How's your vacation going?_

_Rachel: Good… I guess… not really. You?_

_Cory: Meh. Things around here aren't really the same without you._

I smiled at that. At least one thing had gone right. Ack, what was I saying? I didn't like Cory that way.

_Rachel: Thanks. I think :) At least one person cares._

**Yeah, I know, it's bad. I need to put more effort into this story. Clarity is my main story, and I'm also starting a couple other stories so I apologize that I am kind of putting this one on the side-burner. NG202 out!**


End file.
